L'Ordre du Phénix, mon prof et moi
by Charly-Roze
Summary: Une petite nièce de Dumbledor. Deux parents aurors de mèches avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Une année mouvementée. Des détraqueurs dans tous les coins de Poudlard. Un présumé meurtrier en cavale. Un loup-garous enseignant. Y a-t-il meilleur ambiance pour Charly-Roze Dumbledor, qui franchie pour une dernière fois les portes de son école ?
1. Load I : CharlyRoze

**Load I : Charly-Roze **

« **Charly' ! ****T'as vu l'heure oui ? Tu vas rater ton train !** »

Comme si je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Je rétorque à ma mère que j'arrive tout de suite – ce qui va dépendre directement de l'humeur d'Oscar. En fait, j'ai environ cinq minutes pour arriver à faire sortir cet abruti de Boursoufflet obèse de sous mon lit. Il adore ma chambre. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, c'est beaucoup plus confortable et calme que les dortoirs de Poudlard. Tous les ans, c'est la même chose, il fait tout pour m'échapper. Heureusement, les capacités intellectuelles d'un boursoufflet ne sont pas très étendues et, ses plans d'échappées ont toujours été voués à un échec cuisant. A partir de ma deuxième année, ayant peu apprécié d'avoir eut à le chercher sur le toit de la maison la veille de mon départ, j'ai investi dans une petite cage dans laquelle je l'enferme le soir précédent la rentrée. Tout s'est toujours merveilleusement bien passé mais une cage, passé cinq ans, c'est défectueux. Ce matin, alors que je m'apprêtais à partir de la maison pour ma dernière année à Poudlard, ce crétin d'Oscar a littéralement explosé le loquet de sa cage pour aller se coller sous mon lit. Même en tendant le bras à la limite de la déchirure musculaire, je n'effleure pas un seul de ses poils roses vifs. Je pourrais très bien le ramener à moi d'un simple Accio mais, la magie, sur ces bestioles, c'est pas conseillé Ca leur ruine les tripes.

Deux minutes. Je panique complètement et…La voilà la solution. Je me redresse, bondis par-dessus mon lit et attrape ma canne de billard posée contre le mur. Je m'agenouille, m'excuse d'avance au près de ma bestiole pour ce que je vais lui faire et lui décoche un coup qui le fait rouler hors de sa cachette. Bingo ! Je saisis Oscar et le regarde droit dans les yeux, haletante.

« **T'as réellement cru que tu t'en tirerai comme ça ?...Naïf !** »

Je n'ai pas plus de temps pour savourer ma victoire, ma mère vient de rugir mon nom. Je fourre Oscar dans sa cage que je solidifie à l'aide d'un micro sort qui pourrait me valoir une comparution au ministère de la magie. De toute manière, je préfère ça plutôt que de devoir poursuivre Oscar sur le quai. Rapidement, j'enfile mon manteau et noue mon écharpe. La valise dans une main et la cage de mon fauve dans l'autre, je suis fin prête. Heureusement d'ailleurs puisque ma mère semble au bord de la crise d'hystérie. A peine ai-je descendu les escaliers qu'elle m'empoigne en marmonnant des choses à propos de ma ponctualité et mon manque de sérieux. Je roule les yeux dans mes orbites au moment où elle nous fait transplaner, direction la voie 9 ¾. C'est toujours aussi désagréable de voyager comme ça. Un *plop* retentissant me fait sursauter. C'est mon père qui vient de nous rejoindre.

Mes parents sont des gens simples et heureux…même si à première vue, ils sont un poil intimidant. Ma mère est grande. Par là, je veux dire, plus grande que la majorité des femmes. Elle est fine, bien proportionnée et habillée avec classe. Elle attache souvent ses longs cheveux blonds grisonnant en un chignon épaté. Mon père lui, est grand aussi. Large d'épaule, avec des grandes mains et une moustache sympathique, il semble très protecteur. D'ailleurs il l'est un vrai papa-poule. Moi là dedans et bien…je ne suis pas grande. Et j'entends que, comparée aux autres filles de mon âge, bien je suis un tantinet au-dessous de la moyenne.

« **Ca va Charly ?** Me demande mon père en retenant ses larmes. **C'est la dernière fois que tu viens là…**

– **C'est bon papa, j'suis cool.**

– **Oui bien sûr, t'es cool **»

Charly'. C'est mon surnom. Réellement, je m'appelle Charly-Roze mais tout le monde se contente de la première partie. Vous allez sûrement être sur le cul mais, mon nom de famille c'est Dumbledor. Ouai. Comme le vieux barbu qui est directeur de Poudlard. Lui, Albus, c'est mon grand oncle. On est sa seule famille à être restée aux Royaume-Unis. Les autres sont éparpillés un peu partout dans le monde, je n'en connais pas le quart. On constitue une espèce de tribu atypique qui s'étale sur la totalité du globe. Si je veux m'exiler en Islande, je suis sûre de trouver une tante éloignée ou un cousin germain pour m'accueillir. Enfin bon, nous, on vit en Ecosse et on y est bien. Comme on est la branche de la famille la plus proche d'Albus et que mon père est un Aurore, on se tape souvent des réunions ultra secrètes à la maison avec pleins de types un peu parano' sur les bords. Mon papa, ma maman et moi, on est de mèche avec la résistance. Depuis l'année dernière, je suis apprentie au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne fais rien de bien particulier mais je transmets certains messages d'un hémisphère à l'autre Discrétion, c'est mon deuxième prénom.

« **Severus !** Appelle mon père. »

Quoi ? Ha non ! Pas déjà. Pitié. Je fais une légère moue qui ne passe pas inaperçue aux yeux de ma mère. Elle me foudroie du regard et me donne un petit coup de coude avant d'adresser un sourire amical à « Severus ». Je ne l'ai même pas vu arriver celui-ci. Remarquez, il a le don pour surgir au moment où on l'attend le moins. Ca doit être un des nombreux critères qui font que j'ai du mal à encadrer ce type. Pas que je le haïsse cordialement mais disons que je me sens plus à l'aise quand je suis loin de lui. Chose qui n'arrive que très rarement. D'une part parce que je suis forcée de le croiser au moins une fois par jour au collège. D'autre part parce que, quand je crois être tranquille chez moi, il n'est pas rare de le voir débarquer à la maison avec quelques autres types de la clique du phénix. Bref, le voilà. Sa silhouette noire s'approche lentement de nous, comme un oiseau de mauvais augure. Bordel, j'en ai des frissons. L'ombre d'un embryonnaire sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres fines lorsqu'il salue mon père en lui serrant la main. J'écarquille grand les yeux en le voyant baiser la main de ma mère. Non mais c'est quoi ces manières ?

« **J'ignorais te trouver ici Severus, tu ne devrais pas être au collège ?** Lui demande-t-elle

– **Si…disons que nous avons quelques…**Il laisse sa phrase en suspend en plantant son regard dans le miens, **impératifs.** »

Impératifs ? Le mot me met la puce à l'oreille. Il est en train de se passer quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose de grave. Pour que les professeurs soient mobilisés sur le quai, la sécurité des élèves doit être en jeu. A la vue des airs graves de mes parents, je devine qu'ils sont au courant. Je lâche un soupir exaspéré. Comme d'habitude je vais être la dernière à être mise au jus parce que je suis trop jeune. A quoi je sers moi si on m'informe une fois le danger passé ? A rien. Je déteste être inutile dans ce foutu clan de rebelles.

Le sifflet retenti dans tout le quai. Ca résonne et me vrille les tympans. De quoi ajouter à ma mauvaise humeur. Je jette un regard mauvais à mes parents, leur reprochant silencieusement de m'avoir encore mise à l'écart des problèmes que rencontre actuellement l'Ordre. Ils semblent l'ignorer royalement. Ma rancœur est noyée dans l'étreinte solide de mon père qui me serre contre son cœur. Il dépose un baiser piquant sur le haut de mon crâne, comme pour dire « Ne nous en veux pas, c'est pour ton bien. ». Je resserre les bras autour de lui. Il me lâche et me regarde avec sa fierté luisant au fond des yeux. Ma mère m'embrasse sur le front, sous l'œil écoeuré de Rogue pour qui les effusions d'amour sont à peu près aussi insupportables que les mille-pattes me concernant.

« **Couvre toi bien surtout **fait elle en nouant bien mon écharpe autour du cou, **et mange correctement. Si tu te sens mal, envois nous un hibou. Tu feras attention aux garçons, à cet âge là tu sais…**

– **Mamaaan **je la supplie en sentant le regard bourré de mépris de Rogue peser sur moi.

– **Allez file, tu vas louper ton train !**

– **Bye, on se voit à Noël !** »


	2. Load II : Trajet mouvementé

**Load II : Trajet mouvementé **

Je regarde le paysage défiler. Aujourd'hui, il fait vraiment moche. J'appelle ça un « temps de rentrée ». Vous savez, le genre ciel gris, pluie fine et arbres morts. De quoi vous tuer le moral. J'ai toujours dans la tête cette histoire « d'impératif ». Ca me trouble, à la limite de la peur. A quoi doit-on s'attendre ? A quoi les élèves de Poudlard vont-ils faire face ? A quoi l'Ordre va-t-il se frotter ? Si seulement j'en savais un peu plus, je pourrais au moins élaborer une stratégie, aussi modeste soit elle, pour agir convenablement en cas de complication. Mais personne ne semble réellement décider à m'informer. Je me demande depuis combien de temps mes parent sont au courant ? Peut-être que c'est pour ça que Rogue est arrivé chez nous il y a deux semaines, son masque impassible rayé par une ride trahissant une certaine panique.

«** Charly' ? Tu m'écoutes ? »**

Je me tourne vers Alex, ma meilleure amie. En me mordant la lèvre, je lui fais comprendre que j'étais absorbée dans mes pensées. J'ai dû décrocher au moment où elle me parlait de la nouvelle copine de son frère. Elle pose affectueusement sa main sur la mienne et me sourie. De son autre main, elle passe une de ses longues mèches brunes derrière son oreille. Elle farfouille dans son sac à main de chez Bleetween et me tend un emballage de Chocogrenouille que j'accepte avec plaisir.

« **Bon alors, laisse moi deviner Il y a ****encore**** des soucis avec l'Ordre ? **

– **Des soucis ? **Je fais dans un rictus **Des problèmes majeurs ouai ! Mes parents me couvent trop et les autres ne me font à peine confiance. J'dois faire quoi moi ? Je vais rejoindre les rangs l'année prochaine et je suis toujours nommée aux tâches ingrates. **

– **Peut-être qu'ils…observent ?**

– **Tu parles, c'est surtout parce qu'ils pensent que j'suis pas assez qualifiée. Leur principal problème c'est de m'écarter. Le rêve de mes parents aurait été de me voir au ministère…au moins, je ne risquerai pas de me faire assassiner.**

– **On ne peut pas les blâmer non ? T'es leur seule fille et tu vas aller te frotter à l'armée du plus grand mage noir que le siècle ait connu…Tu crois pas qu'il y a une raison de se ronger les ongles ?**

– **Si, c'est certain ! Mais ils savent que j'ai le niveau !...De toute manière, tant que je n'aurai pas fait mes preuves, leur opinion ne changera pas, et ce n'est certainement pas en grognant dans mon coin que je vais ébranler leurs inquiétudes. **

– **Voilà ! Ca c'est déjà plus la Charly que je connais ! Tu verras, à la fin de l'année, ils se mettront à genoux pour que tu les rejoignes !**

**-– Ouai…en espérant que ce soit pas à moi de me mettre à genoux.**

– **Charly ! T'es vraiment dégueulasse ! **Me réprimande-t-elle en riant

– **J'ai soif moi, j'vais chercher un truc à boire, j'te ramène quelque chose ? **

– **Nan ça va, merci. »**

A vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment soif. Ni faim. Ce qui me pousse à sortir du compartiment, c'est autre chose. Quoi ? L'inquiétude peut-être. Le sentiment fugace que quelque chose va se passer. Quelque chose dont on ne m'a rien dit. Quelque chose de dangereux et d'imminent. Ca me glace le sang. J'ai l'impression de geler. Est-ce qu'une impression ? Ne fait-il pas réellement froid par ici ? Mon pas se presse, comme pour échapper à une force maléfique. Je sais qui je dois trouver et bien que cela ne me réjouisse pas vraiment, je n'ai pas le choix.

Je cours presque dans le train, les élèves dans les compartiments me regardent comme si je m'étais échappée d'Azkaban. En temps normal, j'y aurais peut-être prêté attention mais tout ce qui m'importe en ce moment, c'est d'avoir des réponses à mes foutues question.

Tout au bout de la voiture, je trouve son compartiment. Je pile devant, haletante et complètement paniquée. Severus Rogue. La bête noire de tous les élèves de Poudlard, l'agent-double…le type le plus bizarre et le plus angoissant que cette terre ait connu. Je me tords les doigts, persuadée de démarrer mon année avec une heure de retenue si j'avais le malheur de toquer à cette porte vitrée. Il lit un quelconque bouquin à la couverture noire, qui le captive tellement qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que je le fixe avec insistance depuis une bonne minute. Si mes soupçons ne sont pas fondés, je vais me faire passer une de ces soufflantes ! Allez, un peu de courage, c'est juste un prof' non ? Ca ne sera pas la première fois que je me fais tirer les oreilles par un membre du corps enseignant.

Je toque. Ce geste me paraît bien lourd de conséquences. J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive. Mais….je rêve ou il m'ignore là ? Mais quel con ! Je fronce les sourcils et, soudainement vidée de tous complexes, tambourine à la porte de son compartiment, histoire qu'il comprenne à qui il a à faire. Il lève enfin le nez de son livre, me regarde et hausse un sourcil devant ma mine mécontente. Il soupire – mais quel naze ! – et claque son livre d'une main avant de se lever et de se poster devant la porte. Heu….là, je suis mal à l'aise. On se regarde à travers le verre. Il doit espérer que je détale. A vrai dire, je suis à deux doigts de le faire. Je me dégonfle comme un vieux ballon de baudruche et, quand il ouvre enfin cette porte, toute trace de courage a déserté mon esprit. J'vais me faire buter. Je dois avoir l'air d'un poisson sortie de l'eau. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis là…HA ! Si !

**« Je-HA » **

Le train s'est arrêté brusquement, faisant tanguer la voiture. Ma figure s'écrase contre le torse de Rogue qui, lui, tombe à la renverse m'entraînant dans sa chute. Sa tête se cogne violemment contre la vitre et émet un *bonk* sonore. Je me redresse, un peu sonnée. Mes yeux se posent sur la vitre, recouverte d'une épaisse couche de givre. Hm. Là…y a vraiment un truc qui cloche.

**« Professeur ? **Chuchotais-je dans la pénombre ambiante, **professeur ?** »

Je prends conscience de la position dans laquelle nous somme mais…à vrai dire, j'ai tellement les foies que je m'en fous. Je me redresse, à califourchon sur son ventre et passe une jambe de l'autre côté. Je l'appelle encore cinq fois mais il ne réagit pas. Tout d'un coup, un vieux cours de fin d'année dernière me revient en mémoire. La glace se forme d'abord. Tout semble vider de joie. J'ose à peine me retourner. Dans mes mains tremblantes, je serre avec force la cape de Rogue. J'entends une respiration d'outre-tombe, de longs doigts crissant sur le verre. Il est derrière moi. Surtout, ne pas le regarder. J'essaye de l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil. Les lambeaux noirs de sa tunique me frôlent le bras. J'ai peur. Une peur viscérale qui s'est emparée de mon ventre, de mes membres, de ma conscience. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai dans la tête des souvenirs que j'étais persuadée d'avoir oublié La mort de mon oncle, celle de mon chat, mon séjour à l'hôpital. Je me recroquevillai comme une petite fille apeurée. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi l'Ordre ne veut pas de moi. Je suis faible et lâche. Une grande main squelettique se pose sur mon épaule. Je hurle, je me débats pour que le Détraqueur me lâche.

**« PROFESSEUR ! **Hurlais-je désespérée, **réveillez vous, j'vous en supplie** »

Ok. La fin justifie les moyens non ? Je sais que ce geste va me coûter quelques retenues mais tant pis. Mieux vaut cela que de passer par le Baiser de Détraqueur. Je remonte ma manche, comme si j'avais le temps pour les détails, hésite un instant et colle une claque sonore sur la joue de Severus. Au bout de la deuxième, il papillonne des yeux et…wow. La réaction est immédiate. Il bondit pour faire barrière entre le monstre et moi. Je pense que j'ai eu une absence à ce moment là. Une absence où je vomi tripes et boyaux sur la banquette. Une lumière argentée illumine la pièce et…tout redevient calme, chaud. Entre deux vomissements, j'essaye de reprendre ma respiration. D'accord, maintenant, j'ai un avant-goût de ce à quoi peut ressembler le baiser du Détraqueur. Rappelez-moi de ne jamais devenir une sorcière psychopathe ou un truc du genre.

Fébrilement, les mains encore tremblantes, je sors un mouchoir de la poche pour m'essuyer la bouche pendant que mon professeur de potions se charge de la banquette souillée à l'aide d'un sort. Il ouvre la fenêtre du compartiment. Le train a repris sa route et l'air qui s'engouffre me fait du bien. J'ai tout de même un peu de mal à garder les yeux ouverts et inutile d'essayer de me relever, j'ai deux guimauves à la place des jambes. J'ai l'impression qu'un pivert me martèle le crâne et je porte la main à mon front. Vraiment, c'est la pire expérience de toute ma vie. J'entends un soupir de consternation, j'aurais aimé répliquer mais je ne trouve même pas la force de parler. Il passe se bras sous les miens pour m'aider à me relever et m'assoit sur la banquette. Ma tête part en arrière, je suis à deux doigts de perdre conscience. Avant que mon crâne ne se fracasse contre la paroi, il la rattrape et la calle avec sa cape. Sa main se pose sur mon front. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est glacée mais, à en juger par son nouveau soupir, c'est moi qui dois être bouillante. Je sens la pointe de sa baguette se presser contre ma tempe. Une vague de bien-être me parcoure, dégourdissant mes jambes et éclaircissant mon esprit. Pour autant, j'avais encore un terrible mal au crâne. Je le regarde d'un œil vitreux alors qu'il repose sa main sur mon front. Ma température semble être redevenue normal. Sa mine est grave.

«** Vous comptez me garder dans l'ignorance encore longtemps professeur ? **Soufflais-je »


End file.
